The awesome adventures of the Avengers kids
by special agent Ali
Summary: Another series of one-shots. This time its the Avengers children's stories. The Avengers are powerless this time as rambunctious, adorable and funny youngsters wrap them around their cute little fingers. First started this with a four year old named Emily Stark who wanted to 'do' Thor's hair. Now I got seven youngsters who are so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy them too.
1. Emily Stark does Thor's golden locks

_Hi all. This is another series of one-shots. I can't help it, I was thinking about Thor and his pretty blonde hair. I wondered what he'd look like in bows…this is what happened. _

_So this will be a series of shots about various Avenger children. First is Emily Maria Stark. I love the name Emily. _

_Oh and as this takes place years later, Thor learned a lot down in our world so he isn't that OOC okay. Not sure what I'll do next. _

"Hi ya!"

Thor cringed at the small but very loud voice. He closed the book he was reading and looked down at the young girl.

The four year old stood waiting with a cheeky smile. Her red hair was done in two braided pigtails. Her brown eyes sparkled mischievously.

Thor then noticed she had a small shoebox in her hands. "What do you have there miss Emily?" he asked cautiously.

The child only grinned wider and put her box on his bed and Thor crossed his legs to make room for her. She then climbed on the bed and took out her hairbrush from the box.

"I wanna do your pretty hairs Thor!" she exclaimed. "You wish to brush my hair?" Thor asked and Emily dumped out her barrettes, hair bows, ribbons and ties from the box.

"And do your hair, I can make you beautiful Thor!" she said.

"I don't want to be beautiful" Thor said and Emily pouted. She put back her stuff with a sigh. "Okay then…guess you don't love me then" she said and Thor cringed.

'Why does she have to be just like her father?' he thought as Emily seemed to match her father perfectly that moment.

Emily finished putting away her stuff and leapt off the bed. "Bye Thor…I won't bothers you ever again" she said sadly.

"Oh don't say that miss Emily…I would miss you" Thor answered. Emily turned back and gave him puppy dog eyes. Her look matching her father perfectly. If not for her red hair like Pepper's, she would be Tony's female clone.

Thor sighed. "I am guessing you've done the other's hair already?" he asked and Emily shook her head.

"Stevey, Brucey, Clinty and Daddy have short hair…I like your long hair its so nice and shiny" she said.

Thor smiled. "I guess I do have the nicest hair…very well then but only for you miss Emily" he said and Emily cheered. She first jumped onto Thor for a big hug and the demi god chuckled as he gently hugged her back.

Thor then scooted away from his pillow and off the bed onto the floor as he was very tall. He put the pillow behind him and Emily got to work. She brushed his hair very gently.

'For such a young child she is very gentle, I guess this won't be too horrible' Thor decided and closed his eyes.

Emily brushed out his hair a few minutes and Thor enjoyed the feeling. She enjoyed it as well and smiled as the brush went through the golden locks.

She then parted the hair and braided it into two long braids like hers. She twisted the hair perfectly just like her mom showed her on her dolls.

She then added bows and barrettes. Ten minutes later she poked Thor's cheek and handed him her mirror which was also in the box.

"Wow…" was his first words. "Were twinsies!" Emily declared and jumped off the bed.

Thor stood and took her hand as she pulled on him. He took a deep breath but allowed her to lead him outside to where the guys sat in the living room.

"Wow!" Bruce commented, the first to notice. Steve, Tony and Bruce looked over and Emily giggled as did the avengers.

"Thor is my twin now…isn't he adorable guys?" she asked. Tony got off the couch and went for his daughter. He scooped her up and nodded. "Super adorable Em…Jarvis, take a few pictures please for the scrapbook" he said.

"Tony please…" Thor said. Tony only smiled. "Just for memories big guy I want my daughter to have the best childhood ever and remember it fondly when she gets older" he said.

Thor nodded. He couldn't win with either Stark anyway. Emily giggled again. "I already has best childy hood daddy…I am luckiest girly in whole wide world" she declared.

Tony smiled and hugged her tight. "You sure are kiddo…you have the avengers who can't say no to your cuteness" he agreed. He put her down and she took Thor's hand again.

"Now we need to find you nice clothes Thor, its time for our tea party" she said. Thor let out a small whine as he was led away again. He swore revenge as he walked as his four male 'friends' laughed at him.


	2. Two little boys one wish for Xmas eve

_Hi yay this got two reviews. I am very happy now. So happy I made more children for the Avengers. Emily makes an appearance again and she is still four and sweet. _

_But now I'll explain couples here. Its Clintasha and Pepperony of course and Jane/Thor (what do you call that? Thorne?) _

_For Steve, he married Peggy Carters daughter Penelope (Penny for short) and Bruce married Betty Ross, I am not sure she is alive but here in this world she is. _

_New children: Jonathon Anthony Stark (Johnny) 9, Robin Nicole Barton 9, Michael Philip Rogers (Mike) 11, Jamie Scott Barton 8, Elizabeth Danielle Banner (Lizzie) 5 and Zephyr Joshua Odinson 5 (I heard name on Hunchback 2 so I'm keeping it, its so cute I love it)_

_I own nothing except my mini Avengers. I may add more but maybe not seven is already a lot LOL. _

"Jane? Have you seen Johnny…I can't find him anywhere."

Jane Foster looked up from the Elmo book she was reading to Zephyr on the couch in the common room. Pepper Stark had a frightened look on her face as would any good mother.

"Johnny been sad…he misses Papa the mostest" Four year old Emily piped up, lifting her head off Pepper's shoulder.

"He's outside with Jamie…" Michael said walking in licking an ice pop.

"Thanks Mike…I'll go see if their okay…do you know where the two girls are?" she asked.

"Having a tea party in Lizzie's room" he said. As the oldest, Mike always knew where the other six were. Like his dad took care of the Avengers in battle, Mike took care of the mini's in Stark tower.

"Thanks…" Pepper said again and ruffled Michael's hair fondly. "No problem Auntie P" he said and ran off to his room.

Jane stood and cradled her sleeping boy. She stroked Emily's cheek. She still looked a bit flushed as she been fighting a cold for the past week.

Penny walked in then. "Hey, what's going on…?" she asked.

"I was looking for my son, but Mike told me he's outside with Jamie…can you take Em for me? She is still sick so I have to keep her inside" Pepper asked.

"Sure…come here cutie pie" Penny agreed and hugged the red haired child lovingly.

"Man…I never realized marrying Steve and having his child could lead to such a crazy life" she remarked.

"But you loves us right Aunt Penny?" Emily asked and she nodded. "I sure do…I saw just what my mom saw in Steve…she was so right…he is such a great man" she answered.

"Better than my Papa?" Emily asked. Penny shook her head. "No sweetie, all the men are amazing" she said and Emily beamed. "Yes…I loves my family" she declared then coughed.

"All right we should get you back to bed…" Penny said then and the child pouted.

"You gonna leaves me?" she asked and Penny shook her head. "No of course not…I'll read to you and then I'll snuggle with you till you fall asleep" she promised and carried the child to her room.

Pepper watched them leave with a smile on her face. She agreed with Penny about the crazy life but she loved it just as much as the young woman.

Pepper zippered her coat before stepping outside. "Hey boys…you see Iron Man yet?" She called.

Johnny turned and shook his head with a small sniffle. "Papa won't make it for Christmas will he Mama?" he asked. She sat down in a chair and scooped up the nine year old boy onto her lap.

"I don't know little one…but I know how you feel…its hard loving someone who is a superhero" she said.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah…I know Poppa and the others are just protecting the whole world but…its Christmas Eve…all I want for Christmas is Poppa and all the Avengers around me" he said.

Jamie nodded. "Me too…I really miss them" he said and Pepper scooped him onto her lap as well and hugged her boys.

"It's okay boys…" she said. Her eyes then lit up. "Oh my gosh…look boys look!" she said as a flash of light caught her eye. It was fire attached to a familiar suit of red and gold.

Tony landed on the pad and his suit dismantled. "Papa!" Johnny cheered and ran for the man with all his might. "Uncle Tony!" Jamie cheered as he followed.

Tony saw them and bent down. The two ran into his arms and Tony hugged them tight. "Hey kiddo's how is my boy and little nephew doing?" he asked.

"A lot better now you're here Uncle Tony…are the others coming too?" Jamie asked.

"Look…" Tony answered and Jamie cheered as he saw the plane land on the roof. .

Tony let go of the boys and kissed his wife. "Looks like its going to be a nice Christmas after all" Pepper told him with relief in her voice.


	3. The mini Avengers rap

_Hi all. So anyone who is reading this, it'll take place right after last chapter. Mike realizes something important and assembles the mini Avengers. _

_I don't own the Avengers. But I do own the mini's and I do own their rap. I hope you enjoy the kids rap, took me a little while to write it, I kept redoing it so many times lol. _

A long depressing sigh.

That was the noise Jonathon Stark heard as a body sat on his bed. He closed his comic book and raised a brow at the older boy.

"Why are you sulking? Aren't you enjoying all those awesome presents?" he asked. Johnny had been comfortable all morning with his tall stack of comic books from Uncle Clint.

"Yeah…their amazing" Mike agreed. His voice was sad though.

"Then what's wrong Michael?" Johnny asked. He was concerned now for his friend and crawled to him.

"I feel…bad…I mean really bad" Mike murmured. "Are ya sick? I can find Uncle Bruce…" Johnny offered and jumped down.

Mike grabbed his arm and the boy stopped. "Not that kind of bad Johnny…bad as in…guilty…" he admitted.

"You do something wrong?" Johnny asked. Mike shook his head. "Not like that pal" he answered.

"I don't understand Mike" Johnny said and scratched his head.

Mike sighed. "I feel horrible I didn't get any of my awesome family anything great for Christmas" Mike explained. Johnny blinked at him once again not understanding the older boys logic.

"We bought everyone nice presents" he argued. "Exactly…we bought presents with our parents money" he answered, expressing two words with disgust.

Johnny understood then. "You're right…but isn't it too late to get them something of our own?" he asked.

Mike smiled at Johnny, pleased that his best friend was smart like his dad and caught on finally.

"Well it's only the twenty-sixth but I guess since we gave presents we can call it a big thanks for being the best parents ever" Mike said.

Johnny jumped out of bed. "I'm in!" he declared. "Good…you still got that drum set my dad gave you for your birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Johnny answered and Mike grinned. "Awesome…come on…we have lots of work to do pal" he said.

"Whoa!" Johnny yelped as Mike dragged him off. "I'll find the girls and you find the boys and meet back in your room" Mike told him.

Johnny nodded and ran off. A half hour later the seven were crowded in the small room.

"What's going on?" Robin asked first. "Chill Rob…we had to assemble everyone so no one felt left out" Mike answered.

"Are we doing a project?" Emily asked. She loved her arts and crafts project she did with her mom and the girls.

"Sorta Em…I was thinking we could write a song for the Avengers…like a theme song…" Mike said.

"Mike told me how we only bought stuff for our parents with their money and we should have made something instead" Johnny added.

"Okay…I'm in…not like all the Avengers haven't been there for us our whole lives…we owe them so much" Lizzie said jumping up. The five year old was smart like her father and understood quite a lot.

"I help too!" Zephyr put in. "Me three" Emily cheered. Robin and Jamie nodded too. "Barton kids are in too" Robin said after glancing a look to her brother.

"Awesome…I was thinking we should do a chorus together and then have six verses to describe our heroes" Mike said.

"We should do those separate" Jamie cut in. Mike raised a brow. "I mean…me and Robin could write for Hawkeye and Black Widow" he added.

"Good idea Jamie!" Mike said. The boy beamed. "Okay, so since were all here now, lets figure out the chorus…then we can separate and write the verses" he added.

Zephyr looked at the floor. "But I'm only five…how I supposed to write about my daddy?" he asked sadly.

Mike immediately moved to him. He knelt to the youngest boy. "I'll help you Zeph…" he said. Zephyr beamed. "You wills?" he asked and Mike nodded.

"Of course…I'll help all of you anytime just like my dad helps and leads the Avengers" he said. Zephyr smiled fondly and threw his arms around Michael. "Thanks Mikey I loves you" he said.

Michael gave his own grin as he stood and lifted the child. "All right, enough with the cuteness…lets get started before the others find us here and get suspicious" Robin said.

Mike laughed as she took look out. She was so much like both her mom and dad.

The seven got to work. They argued for a half hour before Robin gave a shrill whistle. "Stop being so dumb…it's supposed to just be a cute thing about six people with amazing skill and power" she reprimanded.

"That's it!" Johnny cheered and wrote it down neatly. "Six people with amazing skill and power…it's a great start!" he said.

Robin grinned. "See…the Avengers need a woman…she's only one who get things done sometimes" she said and all the children giggled.

"Well now we need to end next line with a rhyme to power" Mike said.

"What about tower? We could talk about the Avenger tower" Jamie asked.

"It used to be Stark tower but now it Avenger tower!" Zephyr yelled. "Yeah Zeph!" Lizzie agreed. "What about, Six people with amazing skill and power, living together in what was once Stark tower" she said.

"Yeah! It kinda what I just says!" Zephyr agreed. The other five nodded at the two.

"Sounds good…I think we should just add two more lines and our chorus is done!" Mike said. He was beaming proudly at his crew.

Emily shyly raised a hand. "Yeah Em…what ya got little sis?" Johnny asked and knelt to his baby sister.

"We should add about the friendships Johnny…" she suggested.

"You mean like…Now their Avengers, Heroes and good friends?" he asked.

"Yes! And…um…" she said. The others watched her. "You can do it Em!" Lizzie and Robin said together.

"Living together till the world ends!" Emily said. All six cheered. Johnny wrote it out and then stood.

"Give me a beat Mike" he said and Mike made a rappers beat.

"Six people with Amazing skill and power!They live together in Stark tower!Avengers, hero's and the best of friends

They'll live together till the world ends!" he rapped.

The six clapped. "Great job Johnny…okay we got our chorus mini Avengers!" Mike declared and all six cheered.

"Yes…now me and Em still stay here and write out Iron Man's verse and you all can do the other five" Johnny said with a smile.

"Come on Jamie, we'll go in your room and you can do dad and I'll do mom" Robin said and her bro nodded.

"I'll go to my room too and figure out daddy…I'll tells about both him and the Hulk!" Lizzie declared.

"And Zeph and I will go to my room…but remember just four lines and top two and bottom two must rhyme like our chorus…then we'll rap it out for our parents" Mike said.

The six nodded and hurried off. A couple hours later it was dinner time and the seven assembled at the enormous table.

"Well don't you all seem very happy" Pepper remarked.

"Oh we are aunt Pep…in fact we have a surprise for the Avengers after dinner" Mike said.

"We all worked together to do this" Jamie piped in. "Are you guys all done?" Mike asked and all six nodded and held up their paper.

"Well now that sounds exciting…all right kids lets sit and eat and then were all ears" Steve said.

"Yes Captain!" Zephyr said and he chuckled as the boy saluted him. "At ease Mr. Odinson" Steve said as he picked up the boy and put him in his chair.

The other six scrambled to theirs. The dinner was nice and though the kids were excited they didn't eat too fast.

"I think the kids are about to explode their so antsy" Clint remarked as everyone finished.

"We are Uncle Clint…we did so good on our project and we can't wait to tells you" Emily squealed.

"Well then I think we should skip the chocolate cake for now and make popcorn tonight!" Tony said.

"You kids go set up in the common room and we'll meet you there" Natasha said and all seven scampered off.

Johnny got out his small drum set with Mike's help.

The group soon walked in and the couples took over the chairs and couches cuddling up fondly.

"All right mini Avengers…take it away!" Tony said.

Johnny began a steady beat on his drums and Mike took up a microphone.

"Here's the story of six people with amazing skill and power!" he rapped.

"They all live inside of Stark tower!" Jamie piped in.

"Six Avengers, hero's and the best of friends!" Robin and Lizzie both rapped.

"Living together till the world ends!" Zephyr, Emily and Johnny said together.

The Avengers chuckled as Emily and Johnny then took Mike's place.

"Tony Stark! You know the name!" Johnny rapped and Tony beamed.

"He's Iron man dude and he's flown to fame" Emily piped in.

"He's our playboy, billionaire, genius, super hero father" Johnny added

"And no one can bring him down so don't even bother!" Emily snapped and Tony grinned wider.

"Six people with Amazing skill and power!

They live together in Stark tower!

Avengers, hero's and the best of friends

They'll live together till the world ends" The seven rapped together that time.

Mike took the microphone back and winked at his dad.

"Yo, I'm here to talk about a man named Steve Rogers!

He was a kid from Brooklyn who cheered for the Dodgers!

He was once a frail, skinny kid with just a lot of might

Now he's Captain America who leads the Avengers to every fight!" he rapped.

Penny smiled fondly at her son and snuggled Steve tighter with pride. Steve only beamed proudly at his son.

"Six people with Amazing skill and power!

They live together in Stark tower!

Avengers, hero's and the best of friends

They'll live together till the world ends" The seven rapped again in harmony. Then all but Jamie stepped back.

"Next up is Clint Barton, a man who likes being up high!

Dressed as Hawkeye, he scans the city with a keen eye!

With his quiver on his back, he lets his arrows fly

And without ever missing you know someone's about to die!" Jamie rapped.

"Six people with Amazing skill and power!

They live together in Stark tower!

Avengers, hero's and the best of friends

They'll live together till the world ends" The seven rapped yet again rejoining Jamie.

Clint chuckled as he bopped his head. He was so proud of his little man. As Jamie moved back he gave his sister a high five.

"Natasha Romanoff may be the Avenger's girl

But don't underestimate her, she aint no pearl

She's a deadly assassin, stealthy and hardcore

And when she fires her gun the bad guy drops dead to the floor!" she rapped and grinned wickedly at her mother with pride.

Natasha winked back at her little girl with a smile. The kids had them all nailed so far and she was proud.

"Six people with Amazing skill and power!

They live together in Stark tower!

Avengers, hero's and the best of friends

They'll live together till the world ends" the seven rapped again, rejoining

Robin. They moved back and Lizzie beamed at Bruce.

"Bruce Banner is a scientist and fun to be around!

But if you get him angry don't make a sound!

Hulk will come out ready to smash

So you better hope you can dash!" she rapped.

Bruce chuckled. He was now no longer afraid of the Hulk harming his family. The green beast only smashed bad guys now and lovingly protected Bruce's family.

"Six people with Amazing skill and power!

They live together in Stark tower!

Avengers, hero's and the best of friends

They'll live together till the world ends" The seven rapped really into their rap now.

Zephyr stayed and smiled shyly.

"Last but never least is our Thunder god

My daddy Thor uses his hammer like a lightning rod!

When Mjolnir is swung, everything is fried

And my daddy's booming laugh is filled with pride!" the five year old rapped and Mike shot him a thumbs up.

"Six people with Amazing skill and power!

They live together in Stark tower!

Avengers, hero's and the best of friends

They'll live together till the world ends" they rapped one more time and bowed.

All the Avengers stood and clapped. "That was amazing kids!" Steve said and the seven beamed.

"It was Mike's idea…he came into my room all sad cause we shouldn't have bought your stuff with your money" Johnny piped up.

Mike threw him a horrified look. "Johnny! Now you made me sound like a jerk!" he huffed. He went to storm off and Steve grabbed his arm. He sat back down and pulled the boy onto his lap.

"No one thinks you're a jerk Michael…I am very proud of you for arranging all this" he whispered.

"I…I just felt bad…you all work hard for your money and I just wanted our present to be more…well…that we made it" he said.

"And you did an awesome job…all of you did!" Tony said. He pulled his own two into his lap and flashed Mike a big loving smile that he saved only for his family.

"We only wrote the chorus together…then we split up and wrote our own verse about our parent" Robin chimed in.

"Oh Robin…I am so proud of my mini Assassin princess" Nat said and hugged her tightly. "I wrote yours daddy…did you loves it?" Jamie asked. "Of course champ…it was perfect description of awesome Hawkeye" Clint said.

"Yeah…I think Hulk likes yours Lizzie…he loves to smash" Bruce said and she giggled. "Tell him he welcome…I love my Hulkie and my daddy!" she said.

"I think this calls for a celebration gang!" Tony said and stood. "How would you kids like to have a weekend of fun?" he asked as it was Friday night.

All seven cheered as they jumped off their parents and danced on the floor.

"I guess they agree" Clint laughed. "Well then…I'll gladly pay for this entire group to do whatever the kids want this weekend" Tony added.

Another cheer went up and discussion was made about the kids favorite things. They shouted out so many ideas and Tony whistled. "How about everyone picks one thing and we do all seven? You all deserve it!" he said and the seven tackled him in hugs.

_Okay that's end of this shot. Please tell me what you think, I worked hard on this one but the rap was so much fun to write. Till next time, peace out Avengers fans!_


	4. Emily's first allergy, Mike's big scare

_Wow love all the nice reviews I gotten for these kids. 6 people and 10 reviews thanks everyone. _

_I hope you like this one just as much. I know I love writing these kids. Mike and Emily will probably be most featured because I know those 2 the best._

_**He couldn't believe his luck. He even was having a great morning playing video games with Johnny. So why did it all have to go downhill?**_

The two had paused the games for a quick snack. They weren't allowed junk food unless it was dessert or they asked permission so Michael whipped up a large fruit bowl with watermelon, grapes and strawberries.

"Least fruit is yummy unlike vegetables" Johnny said. The twelve year old chuckled. "Yeah…I mean I like carrots and corn but forget the green stuff" he said.

"Amen dude…now if only our parents would see our valid point" Johnny said and Mike laughed again.

Just then Emily wandered into the living room as the boys returned to their game.

"Ooh can I have some fruit and watch you plays?" the four year old asked.

Both nodded as they paused to look at her. "Sure kiddo…help yourself" Mike said and Emily grabbed a little of everything.

She was fine with the grapes and watermelon but had never had a strawberry before.

She ate it and then she couldn't breathe. "He…help me" she stammered and both turned to her.

"Oh no! She's allergic to strawberries like momma!" Johnny yelled.

Michael quickly scooped her up and ran for the labs. "Uncle Tony help!" he screamed after he punched in the code.

Bruce got out a first aid kit which had pens for allergic reactions. He gave the girl a shot and slowly Emily went back to normal.

She sobbed hysterically though so Tony cuddled her tightly. He walked around the lab slowly rubbing her back. "It's okay princess daddy has you now" he whispered to her.

By that time Michael disappeared from the room. Emily soon calmed down and Tony handed her to Bruce.

"I'll go see if he's okay, keep my kids occupied" he told him. Bruce nodded and got out another bag from the storage closet. It had coloring books and crayons just for cases like this.

Tony found Michael in his room under the covers. They were over his head and he pulled them off. Michael had his back to him and Tony could hear him sniffling.

"What's wrong bud?" he asked. Michael whimpered something and Tony strained to hear him.

"Please turn and face me Mikey…I can't hear you buddy" he told him and the boy rolled over.

"I said I'm sorry Uncle Tony" he said. Tony raised a brow. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong" he asked.

"But its my job to care for the mini's and be the leader just like my dad! And I failed to keep Emily safe!" he said and then started to sob.

Tony scooped up the twelve year old and sat him on his lap. He hugged and comforted the boy like he did with his little girl.

"Hey its okay pal…you didn't know she'd have a reaction like that" he said.

"But Aunt Pepper is allergic to strawberries…" Michael whined. "So? That doesn't mean her kids could be…their our kids, not our clones" Tony argued back. "And besides you immediately grabbed her and got her to me instead of panicking…that is what a hero does Mike and I'm proud of you for caring for my little girl so well" he added.

Michael blinked at him in shock. "Really? You're not mad at me and hate me now for letting Emily get hurt?" he asked.

Tony gasped and hugged him tighter. "Oh Michael! I could never hate my little buddy" he said and Mike hugged him back just as tight.

"Now, no more feeling sorry for yourself kiddo…I want you to go back to your video game with Johnny ok? Your not in any trouble and I still love you lots" he told him.

"Okay Uncle Tony…thanks for being so awesome" he said and pulled back to kiss his cheek. Tony kissed his forehead. "Anytime pal…anytime" he said.

Later that night at dinner it was just the Starks, and the Rogers eating. The others were busy. Tony told the other three what happened and Pepper immediately scooped up her baby.

"Oh my sweet baby! Don't worry, neither of us will ever touch a nasty strawberry ever again" she cooed.

Emily giggled and hugged her mom tightly. "I know momma, but I knows if I do on accident Mikey will cares for me…he the bestest!" she said.

Steve ruffled his sons hair affectionately. "Good job son, I am so proud of you" he said.

"Thanks dad…I am just glad no one is angry with me for messing up…I try and keep the mini's from getting hurt…honest" he said.

"And you're doing fine kiddo…long as everyone is still alive and well at end of day then you've done your job" Steve told him.

Michael smiled and all his worries were gone now.

_Short but sweet. What can I say? I am a sap for happy endings _


End file.
